sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Sydor
]] style]] Name: Ashley Sydor Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Acting, Gaming, Playing Guitar, Jogging Appearance: Ashley has slightly-below-shoulder length, straight, light blonde hair, with her bangs covering her left eye. She has dark blue eyes. Her face is somewhat rounded. She has dimples on her cheeks when she smiles. Her eyebrows are thin and arched. She doesn't wear much makeup, preferring a more natural look. Her ears are both pierced, and she likes to wear simple, unobtrusive studs. She is rather tall for her age at 6', a trait that runs in her family. She weighs 155 pounds. She is rather slim due to her diligent jogging. Her skin is white, but somewhat tan due to how much time she spends outdoors. She tends to keep her fingernails cut short, and plain, finding long nails a pain when playing guitar. Ashley typically dresses warm during the winter, wearing sweatshirts and jeans. During hotter weather, she tends to wear simple t-shirts and long skirts. On announcement day she decided to dress practically, wearing a thick gray zipper sweatshirt, with a plain blue t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Biography: Ashley is the newest member of a family line stretching back to America's colonial era, born to Edward and Susan Sydor in Milwaukee, Wisconsin on December 17th. She is an only child. Edward works as a programmer for an automobile company, while Susan works as an editor at a local newspaper. Susan's sister Amy and her family moved to Milwaukee early in Ashley's life. The families are quite close, and Ashley views her aunt as sort of a second mother. Amy has a son, Brandon, who is four years older than Ashley. The two get along very well, and while Brandon is currently serving his first year of military service, they still keep in touch when possible. There is not really anything extraordinary about Ashley's childhood. Her parents did their best to be loving and supportive even when preoccupied with work, and any harm their absences may have caused was negated by the care of Amy and her family. Today, Ashley still gets along well with both of her parents, though recently their work has kept them busier than usual, limiting her chances to see them. Ashley was a cheerful child, always willing to hug her friends or provide rambling explanations for things she didn't understand. She was never a troublemaker and many of her teachers were fond of her, though she had some difficulty staying quiet when supposed to. Ashley's family is highly patriotic, and she has inherited their love of America and what they view to be its inherent superiority, believing that it can do no wrong. Ashley doesn't really pay much attention to politics, thinking that as long as their country is involved that everything will eventually work out. Ashley (called "Ash" by her friends) is a very bright, cheerful girl, popular at school with a large circle of friends. She does her best to be kind to everyone. However, due to the influence of both society and her family, she is often unintentionally condescending to minorities, pitying them for not having the luck to be born American. As a child Ashley attended a showing of Hamlet along with her family, and though she couldn't understand the dialogue at the time she fell in love with the actor's theatrics, jumping at the first chance she had to participate in a school play. This sparked a lifelong interest in acting, with her becoming a regular fixture of plays hosted by the school or nearby theaters. Ashley has a natural talent for it, often managing to get the lead or main supporting parts. This has given her a bit of a dramatic streak, and she enjoys making long, hammy speeches that tend to not actually be about anything. When she was younger, Susan was very into video games. While her work doesn't allow her much time to enjoy them anymore, she still owns all her old consoles and a considerable library of games. Ashley grew up with her mother's old SAED (Super American Entertainment Device) and Gamebox 2.5, and still considers herself a retro gamer, favoring bullet hell and role-playing games. Though she does enjoy modern games, she finds the simplistic gameplay and music of times past charming. The Last Legend series of RPGs is her favorite, though she considers it to have gone downhill after the fifteenth installment. When Ashley was about thirteen, Brandon got an electric guitar for his birthday. Ashley grew curious about the instrument after hearing him play, and Brandon eventually gave his guitar to her, having lost interest in it. After taking lessons for a while she started a rock band with several of her schoolmates at the age of fourteen. Ashley has merely decent guitar skills, but the enthusiasm she plays the instrument with makes up for her shortcomings. Ashley enjoys playing melodies from games she likes. Recently, Ashley has taken up jogging, figuring that as she was nearing the age where she'd be called to serve in the military, it would be best to keep in shape. She tends to jog to a nearby park and back in the morning on weekends and in the evening on school days. While Ashley isn't particularly fond of jogging, she does her best to stick to her daily routine, knowing that she'll be grateful for it once she joins the military. Academically, Ashley is doing well in school. While she doesn't excel in any particular subject she doesn't have any real weaknesses either, earning mostly A's with the occasional B. Ashley's favorite class is history, as she enjoys learning about the past of her country. She doesn't have any concrete plans for the future, figuring that she'll have plenty of time in her senior year to find something she wants to do. Advantages: Ashley's size and fitness would give her an advantage over smaller, less-fit enemies in physical combat. Her popularity and friendliness may make it easier for her to team up with others. Disadvantages: Ashley's patriotism and racism may rub some students the wrong way, making it harder for her to negotiate with them. Her natural tendency to be kind will make it difficult for her to harm others. Designated Number: Female Student #15 ---- Designated Weapon: Snuggie Conclusions: F15 is another good prospect hampered by a poor draw, though considering the climate, the ah... 'snuggie' may prove to be an asset. The above biography is as written by delayedMirth. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''Frank Callahan '''Collected Weapons: Snuggie (assigned weapon) Allies: 'Marley Jenkins, Jonathan Roberts '''Enemies: 'Frank Callahan '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"...Bye, Dylan. I've got an idiot boyfriend to yell at." ''- Ashley's last words to Dylan Walker. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ashley, in chronological order. Sandbox *The Sun's In His Freaking Eyes Program V2 *Luck is for Losers *Listenlistenlisten *Out, Damned Spot! *Wandering the Crystal Blue *Rout or Rally *Virtue's Last Reward *Good Morning Sunshine *Armistice Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ashley Sydor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program